Amity
by snakepit
Summary: Eren and Levi have been sent off on a survival mission. What could possibly go wrong? [Fluff. Yaoi. Lemons. Oneshot. ErenLevi/LeviEren.]


**If you haven't gotten past episode 5/6 there may be spoilers – please be considerate in the comments when talking about potential spoilers. Remember, not everyone has read the manga or caught up on the episodes.**

* * *

.*+*+*.

_Lance Corporal Levi! – You are being sent out on a survival mission with Eren Yeager. As of now, you have 13 hours to prepare yourself and pack only necessities. This mission will train and discipline Eren of patience and self-control. To survive in the location we have pre-marked for you – you must take out the Titans that currently reside there. The location is exactly 16 miles from our walls and you will have no way of return, or access to enter the walls until someone has sent for you._

_List of items we will provide to you – one tent, two canteens already filled with water, two boxes of matches, two torches, hay and one blanket. You have __**4**__ days – and we expect a report on your time spent. We want to know how Eren has progressed. If he fails, we have to turn him to the Military Police for further responsibility._

* * *

Day 1

* * *

"Stop whistling." Levi rubbed his temples in circular motions, trying to step over the overly-grown vegetation. Fallen trees, vines and bushes were blocking their path, which Eren used his machete to trim through them while Levi walked behind. His hands were supposed to be resting on his gear and ready to fight as soon as it came to it, but the migraine he had developed after listening to Eren whistling and humming after two hours of walking was really pushing his nerves.

Eren glanced back to the short man treading and smiled. "Sorry." He gave up his whistling for now, focusing again on the task at hand. He carried the backpack and Levi carried the responsibility of protecting them.

The eldest sighed, pulling out a small leather journal and a prepared pen.

_There have been no Titans seen; the vegetation is overgrown as if there has been no residence here in years. I've seen no foot prints or any signs of other life here besides animals._

He nodded at his quick report and stuffed the journal back into his belts' pocket. Just as he felt like his headache was going to subside, he came crashing into the figure in front of him. The machete slipped from Eren's hands, falling forward and stumbling until he was caught on his knees.

Levi began to curse the youngest, until the sun's reflected glare shone in his eyes. He looked up to come face to face with the most pristine water he'd ever seen. Connected to it was a giant waterfall, the rushing water was silent and narrow. It looked as if there were one too many stones blocking the flow. Despite the lack of noise, which Levi didn't mind, the waterfall was still a waterfall and the overjoyed look that melted onto Eren's face actually brought a small smile to his own.

"Let's go swim!" Eren stood to his feet again. He didn't give Levi any time to protest before he was tugging him along and towards the calm water and stripping his uniform off.

"Eren, wait –" Levi held the naïve boy's shoulder. "We don't even know if it's safe."

He had already stripped his boots off before his face fell. Puppy eyes were offered to Levi's cold glare. If it weren't for those giant emeralds and the knowledge of Eren's past, he would have stuck to his firm answer. Instead he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He spat out, watching Eren's grin return and he resumed stripping down to nothing but his white boxers. Levi waited at the edge, only removing his shoes and letting the soft water lick his sore toes. Eren waited beside him and stared at the water as if it were the most alien thing he'd ever seen.

"Have you ever swum before?" Levi questioned and Eren shook his head. "Do you know how to swim?" Again, Eren shook his head. He sighed. "Well, one of us has to look out – so just stay in the shallow water and I'll teach you how to swim when I know it's safe."

Eren hesitated, dipping his toes in the chilled water before his entire leg was engulfed. The water was in some kind of nature-made bowl and caves dipped underneath where the land and water met.

"It's c-cold." Eren hugged himself once his entire body was underneath, his head poking out of the surprisingly deep water – at least, deeper than it appeared.

Levi chuckled quietly, watching the brunette fidget at the low temperature. "You'll get used to it."

Assuming from the silence that there were no Titans near, Levi laid to his side, his arms resting underneath his hands and the lukewarm sand relaxing his body. It was nice to get out of the walls – and they were both thankful for this. Eren had never even been outside of the preferred locations and this was his first time actually observing nature. His first swim; Levi had shared something with him now that would connect them for the rest of their lives.

.*+*+*.

Levi peeled his eyes open slowly to face a sleeping brunette on his side. It was darkening, and the orange sky illuminated Eren's pale skin. It was a sight to commit to memory.

He rose, looking around slowly and listening to his surroundings – but there was nothing but the soft trickling of water and birds singing around them. Not wanting to wake Eren, he pulled the bag from Eren's pile of clothes and began setting up the tent beside the water.

When done he turned back to the sapling who had slept in only his pants and jacket.

_Why was it such a challenge for you to put on your shirt?_ – Levi questioned the brunette mentally but rolled his eyes, picking Eren up in a bridal style and carrying him into the small tent. He nestled beside Eren after threading the front of the tent back up. Stripping himself of everything but his white one piece, he curled into the blankets. Eren quietly mumbled, his fingers searching for Levi absent mindedly.

Levi rose his hand, his nimble fingers brushing against Eren's until they were linked together. He glanced up to question those verdant eyes but was only greeted with a lulled child. Sighing, he kept his hand in Eren's.

* * *

Day 2

* * *

The sun penetrated the thin leather tent and beamed right into Levi's face. He groaned, attempting to shield his eyes with the crook of his arm but the absently of a certain brunette's hand in his startled him out of his trance. He glanced around the tent before noticing the front had been undone. Stepping out, the first thing he saw was the youngest sitting beside the water, poking his fingers into the flat pond.

After his quick stretch he drug his feet to sit beside Eren. He plopped down ungracefully, cursing at the wet sand that stuck to his feet and hands. Eren watched and waited for Levi to finish brushing himself off.

"Are you going to swim with me?"

Levi hesitated and let the thought settle before sighing. "Sure – I need to get this sand off of me anyway."

Eren's smile beamed again as Levi stood up and began peeling off his one piece until he was down to his thin white boxers. He tossed his clothing into Eren's pile, meeting the brunette's hand in his as they stepped into the freezing water. Every nerve on Levi's body came alive and the water tickled every skin cell. His toes numbed into the wet sand and Eren's hand clenched tightly around his as they progressed deeper into the water until their feet no longer touched.

Levi gracefully kept himself afloat, while Eren struggled and bounced on his tippy toes until Levi pulled him into his arms, Eren responded by wrapping his legs around the eldest's waist.

"What are you doing?" Their chests pressed together and Eren clung to him as if his life relied on it. Still, Levi kept the two afloat – having been taught how to swim a long time ago.

"I don't want to drown." Eren pouted, nuzzling his cold nose against Levi's still warm neck.

He gave up on his short attempts at prying the boy off and let his arms float beside them. "You won't drown." He tried to reassure him but Eren was still persistent on not letting him go. Giving up completely with another sigh, he let Eren cling to him while he paddled slowly back to a level of water his feet could touch the ground to. When they did, he wrapped his arms around the brunette – unsure himself why he was touching him like this.

"Teach me how to swim, Levi." He pouted again, the puppy eyes returned.

His hands firmly gripped Eren's hips, prying him off completely. Eren tried to hold on but blushed at how sudden his feet came in contact with the ground again. Now taller than Levi again, he looked down at the small man.

"Can you float?" Levi asked, his hands guided to Eren's back and one to his chest, pushing the brunette back. Eren cooperated in sinking backwards until his ears were underwater, the rest of his head and half of his body floating on top of the water.

He floated with ease – and his chocolate hair spread mesmerizingly around his face. The sun's glare and clouds reflected in his emerald eyes as he looked up to the sky and glancing at Levi shortly. He offered a smile to the teen, supporting his unboyant weight before finally slipping his hands from underneath him. He didn't even seem to notice until Levi slowly edged away and eventually made his way out of the water.

Once out of his trance, Eren shot up, his feet hitting the ground again. "Aren't you going to teach me how to swim?" He attempted another pout but it all knotted together in some odd noise when his eyes trailed over the transparency of Levi's boxers. He had only caught a glimpse before Levi slipped his one piece back on to his waist – but it was enough to make him dunk his head underwater in an attempt to cool his burning face.

.*+*+*.

Levi had set up a fire while Eren finished practicing swimming for himself. He accomplished an ungraceful doggy paddle and floating on his back, but still didn't understand how to swim with a set goal.

Levi stood over the fire now, unwrapping the fish he had caught earlier and slid some sharpened sticks through them before leaning them over the fire. The sun had already been setting again and the orange glow returned. He observed the small camp they had and it seemed there was nothing left to set up, so he sat himself down on the dry grass away from the water.

"Eren," he waved to the brunette, signaling him. "Come eat."

Eren's face heated. "Can you bring me my clothes?"

Levi shook his head and crossed his arms, already comfortable and warm.

The youngest nervously fidgeted in the water again and he calculated how quickly he could get to his clothes in time before Levi saw his privates. It was one thing changing in front of his comrades, but changing in front of Levi… it was gut wrenching. He waited for Levi to avert his eyes before he slowly got out of the water, holding his hand over his groin and tugging his one piece up to his waist as fast as possible.

He turned to face the fire and Levi, feeling relieved until he saw that devilish smirk. His face turned an interesting shade of red under Levi's watch.

* * *

Day 3

* * *

"Levi!" Eren had just enough time to yelp before he was scooped up in a Titan's fist. Sand dug into his skin and he struggled to squirm from the grasp. "LEVI!"

The dark haired man quickly shot from the tent, clothes still stripped and only wearing his one piece. His heart pounded in his chest as he came face to face with nothing but Titan feet. Looking up, he saw Eren in the hands of the monster. With calm eyes, he panicked on the inside as he fumbled through the blankets and quickly latched his belt on, strapping the gear on afterwards. He had no time to find or put on his jacket before he was already navigating himself through the air.

He landed on a tree branch next to the nape of the Titan, quickly pulling his blades out and taking no hesitation in landing the final blows. He landed back to the ground, watching the Titan collapse and just barely missing their tent. Eren fell from the grasp and though Levi's attempt in catching him was futile, he was lucky he landed right into the pool of water.

Waiting to turn to Eren, he listened out and made his way to the pond when he didn't hear anymore titans. He unstrapped his gear and let it fall into the sand before he plopped into the cool water, completely clothed. Thankful that the water was transparent – and he hoped clean, he opened his eyes and spot the murky green sweater before the rest of Eren.

He was in the deepest of the water and it took all of Levi's strength to paddle downwards that quick. The moment his fingertips wrapped around the frail wrist Eren snapped and had Levi's collar in his fist before Levi had enough to react. Green eyes were wide with shock, while Levi remained calm. Nose to nose, Levi watched the child until he couldn't breathe and finally wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, paddling his feet until they reached the surface.

They inhaled sharply in unison, Eren coughing out a bit of water while Levi held onto his wrist, tugging him to shore. The titan was already burned up by the time they had made it, thankfully – but they still had to make another fire.

.*+*+*.

Sitting by their new stone fire, they were stripped from everything but their boxers again. The day was ending soon and they had done nothing but set by the fire in silence all day, waiting for another attack.

"Levi –" Eren glanced to the eldest from across the fire, his head laying against his knees in a hug. Levi returned the gaze, locking their eyes. "Thanks." He spit out quietly before looking back to the fire.

He nodded; keeping his eyes locked on Eren's closed eyes. "I'm just thankful you didn't transform."

Eren grunted an affirmative noise before sinking his head closer to his knees, his arms hiding his face now. Still, Levi observed the child – the flames crackling between them and the shadows around them dancing underneath the now starry sky. Crickets chirping was the only sound coming from anyone now.

"Let's go to bed." Levi finally stood beside the brunette, extending a hand that Eren took.

He watched Eren nesting into the blankets, his naked body trembling underneath them. After threading the tent again he turned to the sapling whose back was turned to him now. Hesitantly, he slid under the blankets and nuzzled his chest close to Eren's back, a small smirk painting on his face when he heard the brunette's breath hitch. Feeling risky, he wrapped his arms softly around the frail body. His nerves relaxed some when Eren finally relaxed and limply laid against him.

"Warm?" He spoke softly against Eren's spine, his lips barely brushing against the warming flesh.

Eren hummed an affirmative response before the two fell quiet, falling into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

Day 4

* * *

Eren woke in complete silence – his usual will to want to get up had died somewhere along his awakening when he felt Levi's warm chest heaving softly against his back. His arms were still thrown over Eren and their fingers had been linked somewhere between their sleep.

"Are you awake?"

He flinched at the sudden voice, slowly turning around until he was on his back. Their hands rested on his chest now and Levi was propped up on his elbow facing Eren completely.

"Yeah." He returned the undemanding glare and smiled. "Good morning."

Levi smiled – a strange sight to see. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" His voice was groggy despite how happy he was.

Levi sighed through his nose and closed his eyes before shrugging. "Fine. You?"

"I slept… really good." Eren let a feathery laugh escape.

"Good." Levi laid back onto his back, his eyes locked onto the top of the tent. Without thinking, Eren slipped closer, resting his leg on Levi's waist and his head on his chest. Levi's first instincts were to shove him off, get out of the tent and pack up for his squad arriving with his horse; but something inside him wanted more. He curled his fingers around Eren's hips, bringing him closer to him than they'd ever been before. Skin against skin and heartbeat to heartbeat.

Now straddling the eldest, he kept his chest tight against Levi's, unable to make any eye contact. It got harder to breathe knowing that Levi could feel every move he did and his hands on him made it hard for him not to tense up.

He fisted Levi's chest softly as his hands came to a stop on the small of his back.

"Eren," fearing Levi's gaze, he hummed against his chest, keeping his head down. "Look at me."

The coils of his muscles tensed tighter and his neck felt like it would snap as he forced himself to look up into Levi's half lidded eyes. Releasing the breath he had held for too long, he leaned up completely with both his hands beside Levi's head.

Levi's nimble fingers were cold against Eren's jawline as they passed; through his hair until his fingers curled on his nape, pulling him closer until their lips connected. The kiss was dry and short until Eren pulled away momentarily, licking his lips and pressing back for more; now passionate and deeper. Their tongues shyly prodded each other's lips before Levi rolled the two over, now between Eren's legs and his arms wrapped around his upper torso.

A soft moan slipped off Eren's tongue and followed into Levi's mouth, feeling their still moist boxers tightening and grinding against one another, their skin heating in the compact tent and the friction of their bodies only sent sensational sparks through him.

_Still, _he thought_, this is Lance Corporal Levi…  
Kissing and touching me; his hands are running all over me…  
An adult, a grown man making me feel like this._

Levi lowered himself, nipping and kissing at the softly defined collarbones. He dragged his tongue from his breastbone, placing kisses when his tongue dried only to resume licking his entire way down until he made it to the serrated hipbones. Glancing up at Eren's red stained face, he found his approval from a whimper and tugged the thin boxers down until they waited at Eren's knees.

"L-Levi –"

He took Eren's member in his warmed up hands, running his thumb over the pulsating vein and placing a teasingly soft kiss at the shell of his shaft – earning another erotic whimper.

Eren's fingers tangled in the black hair, his hips bucking at the fingers that dragged against his inner thighs and kisses on his waistline that sent his head into a higher state of dizziness.

"Why are you –" _doing this_, he finished mentally but choked on his words when the unexpected warmth engulfed his entire erection, right to the very hilt. A hoarse groan stumbled between his lips, his hips bucking harshly in tremors.

Levi smirked, feeling the heated flesh throbbing and leaking in his throat. With his eyes closed, he bobbed his head slowly and teasingly – making the knotted fingers tighten.

With time, he picked up the speed. Drool dripped and slickened Eren's shaft, making easier access for the back of his throat. Eren's eyes had long been rolled back and his eyelids occasionally forced shut, only to reopen and try to absorb every second of Levi's act.

"Levi I –" _I'm going to cum…_

His speech was interrupted by a soft pop of Levi's cheeks and lips after he had pulled away abruptly, now hovering over the brunette with a wry smile. Before Eren had time to protest, his lips were captured again and their tongues now waged an unpredictable dance.

Again, he pulled away unexpectedly and buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck, his still clothed member pressing tightly against Eren's – who was now completely exposed. He blushed at the fact, feeling his boxers slip from his ankles as Levi pressed closer to him.

"Pull your knees to your chest." He pressed his hands to the back of Eren's already somewhat lifted legs, pushing them closer to his chest while he pulled away. Without a choice at this point, Eren did as told and brought his knees to his chest – his blush only deepening at how exposed he was now.

Levi watched as the younger did as told and leaned back to better his view. His wry smile formed into a full smirk as he offered a finger against Eren's lips while pulling his own boxers off. Despite his multitasking, he watched Eren shyly sucking on his index finger. He shifted his weight between his knees and finally freed himself of any clothing.

Retreating his finger, he leaned back down and returned Eren's still hardened shaft between his lips. While softly licking away the mess he had made, he prodded the unexplored enterance and watched Eren's expression sour at the penetration.

"It hurts now," he slid his finger out, returning the next penetration with two. "I promise it will feel good." He thrust his fingers in to the knuckles, curling them in every direction until Eren let out that one whimper – and he had memorized that spot.

Eren nodded at the comment and gesture, tears wetting the corner of his eyes as Levi abused that sensitivity, uncontrollable moans flooded from his parted lips.

Pulling back out and inserting the third finger, Eren reacted with a hoarse cry – pain, no doubt. Levi curled his tongue in spirals around the tip of his shaft, again slowly dragging his fingertips against Eren's prostate.

Leaning up and removing his fingers, Eren's discomforted expression softened only to be replaced with a fearful look as Levi positioned himself, his fingers wrapping around his own shaft and guiding him to Eren's readied opening.

"Are you ready?" Levi glanced into those emeralds for a short moment, observing his worried eyes.

Eren pressed his knuckles to his lips while his legs were still behind held up underneath his arms. He nodded hesitantly. It didn't take much for the shell of Levi's shaft to slide in – it practically sucked him into the tightness, but the ripping pain brought tears to Eren's eyes. His mouth fell ajar and he screamed silently, digging his nails into the back of his thighs.

To comfort him, he leaned over, keeping his shaft still until Eren had given him permission to further penetrate. He placed soft kisses against the younger's cheeks and neck, breathing hotly against his lobe until Eren nodded – whimpering and crying out at the rest of the thickness sliding into him.

"Y-you're tight…" Levi crinkled his nose as the lame comment, never being good at dirty talking. The comment wasn't a lie though – he fought back the urge to take advantage of the tightness.

"And you're…" Eren exhaled the words, the pain still throbbing. "B-big… you're tearing me… _apart_." His breathing was uneven, quick paced and in hissing manners. As much as it flattered Levi, he wanted nothing to sooth the brunette's pain. He reached between them and began pumping the softening shaft until he hardened again and moans poured out like before.

Feeling confident that the pain had ebbed, he swayed his hips further slowly, pulling out almost dryly now. Eren fidgeted underneath him, the sour expression back on his face until Levi thrust back into him, burying himself completely. His twisted lips opened again and let a honey-like moan escape.

Levi chuckled quietly. "Did that feel good?"

Eren nodded, lowering his legs finally and wrapping his fingers around Levi's shoulders to pull him closer. Levi's weight positioned Eren's body in the right angle, the perfect position to hit his prostate dead on now. Placing a kiss on Eren's soft lips again, he continued his slow thrusts – satisfied with the tender moans Eren emitted.

The first dozen of thrusts were uncoordinated and sloppy, but as Eren's pain ebbed he surprised Levi with his desire to meet his thrusts, their hips meeting in a rhythm. With every matched thrust there was a choked cry of pleasure twisting in Eren's throat and Levi couldn't help but match it with his own noises, groaning and breathing against Eren's lips.

"I – I'm going to cum –" Levi growled against their kiss, Eren nodding with acknowledgment. "– inside."

Eren's heart jumpstarted at the comment, his stomach twisting with sensation as he grew more and more eager to feel Levi filling him. All his mentality melted away as he put all of his energy into pleasing the eldest now, matching their thrusts without a single off-key and coming closer to his own climax.

"Levi – come with me –" his request was cut short with a single harsh thrust, followed by rougher and deeper plunges. His moans caught in his throat, coming out as some sort of high pitched cries and growls.

Eren began a steady pump on himself, watching the oldest's hips swaying and his toned stomach flexing above him. His arms flexed as he held up his weight, bangs stuck to his forehead and his eyes looked lust-driven. The sight was too much – overkill when throwing him over the edge.

Levi's teeth clamped together tightly, feeling the muscles around his shaft tightening and restraining him – it was nearly impossible for him to thrust. He forced through, watching Eren climax underneath him, he drove in deeply one last time before spilling into the brunette.

They exhaled whimpers and moans in unison, Levi thrusting a few more shallow times before pulling out of the younger and rolling to his back. Eren's legs fell limply and tiredly before he curled up into Levi's welcoming arms.

"We should wash up and get ready." Levi huffed out between his needy breaths.

Eren nodded, placing one last kiss on Levi's lips – thankful for his affection not being tossed away. "What does this make us now, though?" He asked timidly, his heart wrenching at rejection.

"Whatever you want it to make us." Levi answered dryly, offering a smile to the brunette.

Eren giggled – a little too girly for his taste. Embarrassed, he covered his face again. "Are you going to write this in your report? Am I out of control for doing this?"

"That –" Levi searched around the blankets, scanning the tent until he came across his soggy belt. He pulled out the drenched notepad, his face falling at the ruined notes. "Oh well. Looks like you're off the hook."

.*+*+*.

* * *

How cheesy was that?  
I'm waiting up until the next episode comes out and I figured I should just write another short story for these two. ~ I hope you enjoyed – if you did please let me know what you liked and favorite this story. It'd mean a lot and it encourages me to make more. C:


End file.
